


Day 30: In someone's Lap (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [30]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Accidental Peeing on someone, Desperation, Gijinka!Kalameet, Human!Kalameet, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, Wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Kalameet just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend, but he hasn't taken into account just what a death grip the giant has when asleep.
Relationships: Hawkeye Gough/Black Dragon Kalameet
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Day 30: In someone's Lap (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

“Hawkeye, I am bored. What are you up too?” 

Kalameet had decided to visit his favourite giant a visit and had transformed his usual dragon shape into a more humanoid form, a spell that he had learned from Seath. He was leaning against the wall of the tower in which Gough was staying day and night, watching him whittle away like usual. 

“Greetings, my dear Kalameet.”, Gough said in his low rumbling voice. “I was planning on taking a nap after I finish this mask. It is a nice day and the afternoon sun has made me sleepy. Would you like to join me?” 

Kalameet considered. It didn't seem like anything exciting would happen soon and he had already flown over the Royal Garden three times. Taking a nice refreshing nap in the arms of the giant he loved could be just the thing he needed to fight his boredom. But... he wanted it to have a bit more exciting. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, but...”, he grinned, showing a row of razor sharp teeth he never bothered to change into a more human form. “I would like to sit on your lap while we sleep.” 

“You know it is fine for you to say, that you want to cuddle.”, Gough said, a deep chuckle in his throat, making Kalameet blush. “And there.. this one should be finished.”, Gough let the mask fall on the ground and like usual words could be heard. It was impressive how he managed to make such expressive things out of wood. 

Gough got up, wood chippings falling from his shoulders, chest and legs and walked the two steps he needed to get to the wall, sitting down cross legged and invited Kalameet to come closer. 

The dragon didn't need a second invitation because he rushed right over and clambered into Gough's lap. The giant was so warm and while his skin was rough, there was a certain softness to him. 

“Sleep well, my dearest dragon.”, Gough whispered as Kalameet laid his head onto the giant's big chest and managed to drift to sleep in mere minutes. Gough was right, it was hard to stay awake in the afternoon sun. 

When Kalameet awoke, he first still felt half asleep. He felt warm and secure and he didn't want to get up ever. He just wanted to get back to sleep, he didn't want to leave this place of absolute comfort. 

Though after a few minutes of him being semi awake he realized why he had woken up and why he couldn't go back to sleep. His bladder was very much nagging at him. He groaned, closing his eyes again and trying to ignore the matter, he didn't want to get up. This only happened because his human bladder was smaller and he hadn't voided before he had changed. To his disdain, Kalameet's bladder didn't shut up and insisted on being emptied... and it should better be soon. 

With a sigh Kalameet opened his eyes, turning his head to look up. He could see Gough's face through his helmet... the giant was still sleeping soundly. Kalameet used a moment to admire him before his bladder reminded him of his plight with a sting. 

Kalameet groaned again and made himself ready to get up from his place of comfort, Gough's lap, to find a place to relieve himself. He probably could just go at over edge of the tower, there were woods around it anyway. 

Just as Kalameet intended to stand up he got pushed back and he had to realize... that Gough had locked him in a death grip in his sleep! While Kalameet found it very much adorable how much his giant boyfriend didn't want to let him go, this was a very very bad timing and a very bad situation to be in. His bladder felt like it was about to burst. 

Kalameet just needed to take this calmly. He would be able to wriggle himself out of Gough's grip. He was asleep after all and he would come back once he had relieved himself. And so Kalameet made himself small and worked on wriggling his way out of Gough's grip, but just as he thought he had made it, Gough managed to readjust his grip and keep Kalameet locked in his hug. Kalameet groaned, squirming around on the giant's legs. He needed to piss, damnit. Kalameet tried a second time and a third time, but he didn't manage to get free. After a fourth time failed too, Kalameet gave up on trying to get free without waking Gough up. 

Kalameet felt himself shiver. It was exhausting trying to keep all this liquid inside of him. He looked up and saw Gough's sleeping face again. Oh no, he looked to peaceful and cute. How could he be so adorable? And that was someone he once had been mortal enemies with. While Kalameet admired Gough's sleeping frame, he almost forgot about his full bladder. Almost, because as he felt a fluttering feeling in his chest, making him think that his heart would explode by Gough's cuteness, his bladder suddenly made it very clear to him that it would explode first if he wouldn't allow it to empty out soon. 

“Oh no...”, Kalameet whispered more to himself and then raised his arm, nudging Gough. “Hawkeye, wake up, please...” 

Gough grunted in his sleep but then just turned his head around and kept sleeping. Kalameet's bladder, who already had looked forward to the prospect of getting relieve screeched in protest and lost a tiny little leak. 

“Damn, I am running out of time.”, Kalameet said and then raised his hand to slap Gough awake but lowered it as he saw his face again... How could he wake him like this? He couldn't. He was too adorable, but... He didn't had a choice. He could barely hold his liquid at bay anymore. 

He raised his hand again and gave Gough a tiny slap, yelling: “Wake up, please! WAKE UP!” 

Apparently Gough was out like a light because the giant barely reacted to this or more he reacted by increasing his death grip on Kalameet and pulling him into an even tighter hug, which was torture for Kalameet's already strained bladder. He tried one last time and weakly muttered: “Just wake up please...”, when he felt how he lost the battle and the flood gates opened to douse his pants as well – and that was the worse part – completely covering Gough's lap in his fluids. 

At first Kalameet tried to fight it, tried to clench his muscles together and stop the stream that was gushing out of him at an intense rate, but his bladder wasn't having any of these and soon his pants were dripping wet and the puddle he had created dribbled down the armour of the giant, pooling next to him on the floor. 

Kalameet blushed furiously at this whole ordeal. It felt like his body never wanted to finish relieving itself and all the time he waited for the inevitable... for Gough to wake up and see the mess he had done in his lap. As he thought about this, Kalameet started to sniffle at the exact moment his bladder was finally finished emptying out. 

“Kalameet...?”

Of couse, now Gough finally woke up. Now that the mess was already done and by his ancestors, Kalameet had pissed in Gough's lap. He could convince himself a thousand times that he was a proud dragon and should stay over this... it didn't even bother him that much that he had wet his pants, what bothered him a lot more was that it had happened on Gough. 

“Hawkeye, I am so sorry.”, Kalameet sniffled. “I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge.” 

“What are you talking about?”, Gough said and finally eased his grip on Kalameet. Then, after he shook the last bit of sleep of, he seemed to realize: “Oh.” 

“I.. I didn't want to do it. I tried to hold but I couldn't anymore.”, Kalameet said, shivering. To his surprise, Gough didn't push him away but instead pulled him in another hug but this time not a death grip. 

“Kalameet, don't worry about it, I know you didn't do it on purpose.”, Gough said. “I believe you that you tried. You wouldn't have done it when you wouldn't have another choice.” 

“But... but I _pissed_ on you.”, Kalameet spat out. 

“That is nothing what a little bath can fix.”, Gough said. “You really don't have to apologize. In fact, I should apologize to you because through my actions you have wet yourself. You have the right to be mad at me.” 

“What? No, I am not mad. You should be mad at me for pissing all over your lap.”, Kalameet retorted. 

“Did you do it on purpose?”, Gough asked and Kalameet flinched, taken aback by that question. 

“Of... of course not.”, he said, averting his gaze, even though the giant never took off his helmet and was blind, he didn't want to stare into the visor of the helmet. 

“Then you don't need to apologize.”, Gough said and squeezed Kalameet a little bit before putting him down on the ground. “You feel dripping wet and that must be uncomfortable.”, Gough said. “And the same could be said for me.”, he added a rumbling laugh to the last sentence and got up while Kalameet furiously blushed. 

“How about we clean ourselves up together and then find something to eat?”, Gough suggested. 

“Um, sure, alright.”, Kalameet said. Even when he would turn into his dragon form, he would still have stained legs, so he needed a bath one way or the other. 

As the two of them made their way deeper into the woods, Kalameet said: “I still can't believe that you aren't mad at me. I am so sorry for this whole mess.” 

“I you don't stop trying to apologize I will get mad.”, Gough said, but the tone in his voice betrayed him. 

“Fine, I'll stop.”, Kalameet said and as he stared at Gough he found himself to be one lucky dragon to have a partner like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, crackship time ^^ I don't even know why I like the two of them so much as a pairing. Kalameet is just a nice tsundere to the gentle giant boyfriend ^^
> 
> Ok, that has been it! 30 one-shots for a prompt list, a complete Omovember completely into the Soulsborne universe. Did you like it? Regardless if you kept up daily or not or if you still have to read them and read this note long after November 2020, I hope you enjoyed. Tell me which fic you liked the most and which fic you think needs more work. Also tell me if you want to see certain characters more, I probably open up requests soon again.
> 
> Now, this is a question for other Omorashi writers:
> 
> I would like to have a place where we can talk to each other, inspire us for fics and talk about headcanons. It can be different fandoms, mustn't be Soulsborne only. If something like this exist already, tell me, if not, I was thinking about opening up a Discord server.
> 
> Would anyone be interested in it? When I would get a few people interested, I would open one up, so that we can talk about our writing, character headcanons and make our own prompt lists together. If you are interested, just write it into the comments or find me on my twitter or tumblr (into dm's please). You can find a link to both in the profile of my main account.


End file.
